First & Taller
by hanikjawers
Summary: (FF titipan) fanfiction ini punya Nabilla Jung


Title : First & Taller

Author : Nabilla Jung

Rating : T

Genre : Romance, Drama, Yaoi

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast :

Moon Jongup

Choi Junhong

Other Cast : Daehyun & Youngjae

Disclaimer : B.A.P is belong to God but this is really my fic~~

Warning : TYPO! OOC! BL (BoyXBoy). Cerita tidak jelas & aneh~~

Summary : Jongup malas sekali bertemu dengan 'dia' yang suka menganggu. Tapi suatu hari untuk pertama kalinya 'dia' menggetarkan sesuatu didada Jongup karena perilakunya. Apa yang membuat 'dia' berhasil menggetarkan Jongup? *ga jelas udah baca aja lah -_-

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!

-HAPPY READING-

"Moon Jongup! Apa kau tak bosan membaca buku-buku itu terus? Aku bosan menemanimu membaca terus, buku yang aku baca pun sudah habis!".

Seorang pria dengan wajah super manis tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan kebiasaan temannya yang suka lupa waktu kalau membaca ini. Si manis itu meniup poni rambutnya yang sudah lumayan panjang untuk mengurangi sedikit kekesalannya. Tapi, yang diomeli malah hanya melirik sebentar pria yang mengomel tadi lalu membaca kembali.

"Ish, kau menyebalkan Moon! Aku mau ke kantin dengan Daehyun saja".

"Eitss, jangan begitu dong Youngjae _hyung._ Nanti aku diganggu oleh _nya_ lagi bagaimana? Kasihanilah aku _hyung_ , aku kan sahabatmu dan juga mak comblangmu dengan Daehyun _hyung_ ".

"Selalu begitu! Mengungkit-ngungkit masalah ku dengan si bibir tebal itu. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar bosan Jongup. 'Dia' sedang latihan basket, jadi tak akan menganggumu".

"Benar _hyung_? Kau tak bohong kan?". Jongup mencoba memastikan ucapan Youngjae dengan menatap tajam mata Youngjae seolah-olah sedang mencari kebenaran disana. Setelah melihatnya, Jongup menghempaskan nafasnya lega. 'Dia' benar-benar sedang latihan basket.

"Makanya! Aku ke kantin dulu, ya!".

"Baiklah, hati-hati _hyung_ ".

Jongup melambaikan tangannya ke arah Youngjae yang sudah pergi dari perpustakaan, tempat kesukaan Jongup. Jongup pun segera melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya. Setelah cukup lama, tak terasa buku bacaannya sudah habis.

Karena buku yang tengah ia baca ini memiliki beberapa bagian, ia harus mengambil bagian selanjutnya. Huh, padahal Jongup sedang malas berjalan. Tapi karena buku yang dibacanya ini sangat seru sehingga membuatnya penasaran akan kelanjutannya, mau tak mau ia harus berjalan.

Dengan malas, ia berjalan menuju rak buku dimana lanjutannya diletakan. Saat sampai, ia menghempaskan nafasnya kasar. Huh, mengapa bukunya ada dipaling tinggi? Tidak tahukah bahwa pertumbuhan tubuhnya tidak sebaik yang lainnya? Menyebalkan!

Tapi dengan keinginan Jongup yang kuat untuk membaca buku itu, ia berusaha berjinjit untuk mengambil buku itu. Berkali-kali ia coba dan kini ia hampir saja mengambilnya jika sebuah tangan putih pucat tidak mengambilnya duluan.

"Hai, _hyung_! Tidak bersemangat sekali. Mau aku buat semangat?".

Seorang pria manis dengan tinggi yang menjulang seperti tiang sedang tersenyum dengan giginya yang ia tampilkan pada Jongup. Ia mengedipkan matanya genit pada Jongup. Tapi perlu diingat, jika pria manis ini hanya genit pada Jongup! Tidak dengan yang lainnya.

"Ya Tuhan, bukankah kau sedang latihan basket? Mengapa kau malah menghampiriku begini?". Ya, pria manis dihadapan Jongup ini memang 'dia'.

"Tadi memang iya, tapi sudah selesai. Tapi sebentar, tunggu dulu. Wah, kau mulai memperhatikan jadwalku! Kau mulai suka padaku, ya?".

Dengan berbicara sepercayadiri itu, ia mencolek-colek dagu Jongup untuk menggodanya. Jongup menarik tangan yang mencolek-coleknya itu. Huh, kenapa ia suka sekali menganggu Jongup, sih?

"Berhenti mengangguku, Junhong! Cepat kembalikan bukunya. Aku ingin membaca!". Jongup berupaya sabar dengan pria manis bernama Junhong ini.

"Ada syaratnya!"

"Apa? Cepatlah..."

"Cium aku".

"APA?"

Jongup terbelalak mendengar permintaan Junhong. Menciumnya? Apa ia masih waras? Huh, mana mungkin Jongup mau melakukannya?! Bibirnya ini berharga! Belum pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun. Dan sekarang Junhong meminta untuk dicium? Terima kasih, tapi Jongup masih ingin menjaga bibirnya itu.

"Aduh, _hyung._ Jangan teriak-teriak. Ini perpustakaan!". Junhong dengan imutnya mengusap-usap telinganya seolah-olah teriakan Jongup tadi bisa membuatnya tuli dalam sekejap.

"Sudah ya Junhong. Selama aku masih sabar, jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh! Cepat kembalikan saja".

"Aku serius _hyung._ Cium aku dan kau akan mendapat bukunya". Biarlah Junhong dianggap seperti apa, tapi ia benar-benar ingin mengecupkan bibirnya ke bibir sexy milik Jongup itu. Karena sesungguhnya itu sungguh menganggu Junhong setiap mereka sedang berbincang-bincang.

"Diam Junhong, aku suhmppp-".

Ucapan Jongup terhenti karena tiba-tiba Junhong menciumnya! JUNHONG MENCIUMNYA DAN INI CIUMAN PERTAMANYA! Ini sungguh gila bagi Jongup! Matanya membelalak. Ia ingin mendorong Junhong tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dan apa ini? Ia merasa bahwa bibir bawahnya dilumat oleh Junhong! Ya Tuhan, anak ini menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar kecupan ternyata!

Tenguknya ditarik oleh Junhong. Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Junhong pada bibirnya. Jongup membeku ditempat. Pikirannya kosong. Sebenarnya ini cukup berlebihan, masa pria dicium saja sampai seperti ini? Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang tidak kaget ketika ciuman pertamanya direbut seenaknya oleh orang lain? Huh, menyebalkan.

Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi adalah sekarang Junhong menggigit bibir bawah Jongup dan lidahnya memaksa masuk ke ruang pada mulut Jongup. Ini gila! Ciuman pertamanya berakhir dengan _french kiss_ dan bukan hanya sekedar sebuah kecupan ringan yang manis.

Lidah Junhong dengan seenaknya bermain didalam mulut Jongup. Beberapa kali ia memaksa untuk bermain dengan lidah Jongup, tapi ia menolak. Namun Junhong tak menyerah, ia terus mencari-cari lidah Jongup dan mengajaknya berperang.

Disaat bibirnya sedang dilahap habis-habisan oleh Junhong, dadanya dibawah sana bergemuruh hebat. Ada getaran-getaran aneh yang Jongup tak pernah rasakan. Anehnya ini cukup menenangkan meski terus berdebar cepat.

Ada hal yang lebih gila lagi! Jongup benar-benar tidak sadar. Sejak kapan ia membalas melumat bibir Junhong? Ugh, bahkan lidahnya menghisap-hisap lidah milik Junhong! Ya Tuhan, apa yang salah dengan Jongup? Ia melakukannya spontan! Ya, spontan.

Tapi tunggu dulu, mengapa bibir Junhong rasanya jauh lebih manis dari lollipop yang sering ia beli saat menraktir Youngjae, ya? (sebenarnya Youngjae yang merengek minta dibelikan). Ini sungguh gila! Apalagi debaran jantungnya yang makin tidak karuan. Setelah beberapa saat Junhong melepas ciumannya dan menatap Jongup lekat lalu tersenyum malu-malu.

" _Hyung_ , kau membalasku." Junhong menunduk ke bawah dengan pipi yang semerah tomat sembari mengatakan hal itu. Hei, tentu saja mengakui hal itu cukup memalukan.

"Um, i-itu a-a-aku..." Jongup tergagap menjawab pernyataan Junhong. Tentu saja ia bingung harus menaganggapi bagaimana ucapan Junhong barusan!

"Ssst, _hyung._ Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan ini. Aku akan mengatakannya dengan jelas saja. Aku menyukaimu _hyung,_ jadilah kekasihku".

Junhong berkata mantap dengan mata teduhnya yang menatap lembut Jongup. Bibirnya ia tarik selebar mungkin agar senyumannya terlihat lebih berniat.

"Ugh, i-itu Junhong...". Melihat Jongup yang kebingungan, Junhong menghela nafas lalu tersenyum lagi.

"Tak apa, _hyung._ Kau tak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku bisa menunggumu".

"Ssst, diamlah. Aku kan belum mengatakannya dengan benar".

"Eh? Maksudmu _hyung_?".

Jongup menjinjitkan kakinya menuju ceruk Junhong. Ia meletakannya dagunya di bahu Junhong dan menghembuskan nafasnya hingga membuat si empunya sedikit terlonjat kaget.

"Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu Choi Junhong-ku yang 'nakal'". Jongup berbicara dengan suara rendahnya hingga membuat Junhong terkikik lalu merendahkan tubuhnya sedikit dan memeluk tubuh Jongup.

"Kau tak perlu berbohong untuk menyenangkanku sebenarnya _hyung._ Aku tak apa..." ucapnya pelan.

"Diamlah, kau mau pembuktian?".

Jongup melepas kontak fisik mereka lalu menatap Junhong yang mengangguk. Ia meraih kepala Junhong lalu mendekatkan telinganya ke dada Jongup.

"Kau dengar? Ia begitu berisik sedari tadi hingga aku sadar bahwa ini hanya terjadi saat aku bersamamu. Tapi puncaknya tadi, saat kau menciumku".

Tanpa Jongup sadari, Junhong tersenyum lebar lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya pada dada bidang milik Jongup. Junhong tampak menghidup aroma maskulin milik Jongup dengan begitu semangat. Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Jongup lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Tapi sepertinya, akan lebih nyaman jika kita melakukannya sambil tiduran _hyung._ Aku lelah menunduk terus".

"Terus saja mengejekku..."

"Kkkk, eh tapi _hyung._ Walaupun aku menyatakannya duluan, aku tak mau jadi dominan, ya. Wajahmu tak ada manis-manisnya jika jadi sub-dominan".

"Lagi pula siapa yang mau didominasi olehmu. Aku orangnya tak suka bermanja-manja Junhong".

"Kalau begitu kau lebih baik memanjakanku! Biasanya orang suka yang bertolak belakang dari yang ia benci".

"Terserahmu saja...".

"YA TUHAN!". Tiba-tiba saja teriakan terdengar dari ujung rak buku. Terlihat Youngjae dan Daehyun memegangi dadanya keran syok melihat adegan didepannya. Dimana Junhong dengan nyamannya menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Junhong dan tangan Jongup yang mengelus lembut punggung Junhong. Kedua orang yang kegiatannya terganggu terpaksa melepasnya.

"Ya Tuhan, awalnya aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu Moon karena ku lihat tim basket sudah selesai latihan. Tapi apa yang ku lihat sekarang? Kalian berdua berpelukan! Ditempat umum!".

"Ssst, kalian berpacaran?" tanya Daehyun yang berada disamping Youngjae.

"Begitulah.." jawab Jongup sekenanya.

"Huh, tapi ya. Tadi posemu sedikit aneh karena Junhong jauh lebih tinggi darimu, Moon. Lebih baik kau melakukannya saat tiduran atau duduk".

"Heheh, terima kasih sarannya _hyung_!". Kini Junhong menjawab dengan cengiran super lebarnya.

"Ya sudah, lanjutkan sana..."

"Oke _hyung"_

\- END -


End file.
